


Share Your Christmas

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Artists!Castiel, Christmas, College, College AU, Cute, Fluff, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rain, Sharing Umbrellas, Student!Castiel, Student!Dean, Umbrellas, christmas in florida, rain in florida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas College AU. Castiel would love a White Christmas. The problem is he goes to college in Florida. And in Florida there is nothing but rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share Your Christmas

The alarm blazed as the early morning light filtered through Castiel’s dorm window. Groaning, Cas raised his head and peaked at his phone screen. It was the last week of classes and a week before Christmas, which meant just about everyone and their uncle was on top of Christmas and holiday festivities days before they actually happened. Fun.

Groggily and still half asleep, Cas pulled the blinds back to view the outside world that was his college campus. There were the eternal Florida palm trees and the surrounding pools all over the place. The only holiday additions to those were the Christmas lights strewn about this way and that up the trees and in the surrounding foliage. As for the pool, the staff had put foam to make it look like snow. If only they had the real thing.

“White Christmas, huh,” he muttered. Cas was a snowbird, newly transferred to a university in a state where literally the concept of a season ceased to exist. All he longed for was to go back to Michigan where he could ice skate and play in the snow. Here he dealt with bees and the constant sun ever present in the sky. The addition of bitterly freezing rain didn’t help either.

Cas pulled himself out of his bed and made his preparations for the day. He had two finals and a portfolio to lug halfway across campus. Time was of the essence and he could not afford to get wet in any way.

So naturally as Castiel exited his residence hall, oversized sketchpads barely contained within his two hands, the bipolar Florida weather decided that it was high time for a freak rainstorm.

“White Christmas, huh,” Cas huffed.

He was going to kill whoever controlled the seasons. Cas had to lug the two sketchpads holding his entire semester’s work over halfway across campus. He didn’t have a car so driving wasn’t an option. If they got wet than he’d fail his final for sure. Talk about a Christmas present... Cas stared dejectedly at the ground, utterly panicked at the mere thought of getting his work wet in order to make it on time.

“Rough weather, huh?” A deep voice came from Castiel’s left underneath the awning. Cas looked up to meet the forest eyes that belonged to Dean Winchester, a student that also lived on his floor. They’d passed by each other and made small talk in the laundry room, but Cas had given up on the thought of any form of communication—or anything else frankly—beyond that.

“I’ll say,” Cas answered gravely. “I swear all I want for Christmas is to pass finals, but I can’t get any of this stuff wet,” he motioned to the sketchpads that were now propped up on the wall.

“You don’t have an umbrella?” Dean had look of pure shock on his face. To not have an umbrella in Florida is like not having snow in Michigan. It’s unheard of. Cas shook his head and laughed. “My brother stole mine two days ago out of a prank and won’t give it back.

Dean shifted on his feet, seeming to weigh his options. He was dressed in a thing flannel and jeans, the only thing that told anyone it was 70 degrees being the fact that the shirt and jeans were long sleeved. Cas didn’t blame him. _Dean probably just wanted out of the conversation that was obviously going nowhere. Oh! He was probably trying to get to his room and I’m blocking the door. Idiot..._ Castiel’s mind reeled as he moved to open up a route to the door to the residence hall. “Sorry if I wa—”

“You wanna share my umbrella?” Dean asked on top of Castiel’s voice, freezing them both in their tracks for a few moments.

“I-I mean, seeing as to how your stuff might get wet and it’s for your final and all...” Dean’s freckles were popping from the slight blush that crept into his cheeks. Castiel couldn’t help but feel his own face begin to warm.

“You don’t have to, Dean. I know you have your own finals to study for.”

“It’s no sweat, really,” Dean waved Castiel’s words away. “Besides, no one wants to walk alone in cold rain.

“Wish it was snow,” Castiel agreed, brining a smile to Dean’s face in return.

“Then it’s settled. C’mon,” Dean motioned for Cas to give him a piece of the sketchpad. By some miracle the umbrella relatively fit them all if the sketchpad was in between them, but that also called for Dean and Cas to be extremely close in order to not get wet in any way. They’d constantly bump into each other, Dean holding the umbrella and Cas the sketchpads by their handle. If they moved even a little bit away from each other their arms would get the cold, piercing rain that was now steadily falling. They’d fallen into easy conversation despite this, Cas telling Dean about ice-skating in Michigan and Dean telling Cas about wakeboarding in Florida. It was going great until Cas could feel his left side of his body growing cold and stiff from the raindrops that fell whenever he accidentally got out of the umbrella circle to avoid unnecessarily bumping into Dean.

“You know,” Dean starts about halfway in to the way to the art building. “I think there’d be a better system to this.”

“Please, do enlighten me.” Cas laughed. At this rate he would be spending Christmas with a cold if he kept getting wet. Cas looked over Dean’s shoulder and found that Dean’s right side was in the same predicament as Cas’s left.

“If we link up arms then we’d fit no doubt, sketchpads and all,” Dean shot Cas an awkward smile, his words no more than a whisper.

Instantly Cas felt warm upon comprehending Dean’s proposal. “That would free up space and we wouldn’t be bumping into each other so much.” He said logically.

“Y-yeah. I mean, only if you want to, ‘course.” Dean said quickly.

Cas slowed down to a stop, prompting Dean to do the same. He moved his hand up to form a sideways V and offered it to Dean, who accepted it happily and hooked their arms together, both hands meeting at the sketchpad and umbrella handles. Instantly the umbrella seemed to expand as neither boy felt any more rain fall on him.

“This is so much better,” Cas whispered. He caught Dean nodding out of the corner of his eye, having heard him despite the rain.

In what seemed like seconds later to Cas they had reached the art building, the rain just now starting to let up.

“Thank you for sharing your umbrella,” Cas smiled at the other boy, who returned the grin.

“Any time, Cas,” Dean smirked. He paused before continuing, almost shy. “Y’know, semester’s almost over and Christmas is next week. Are you staying on campus for break?” he asked as he propped up the umbrella on his shoulder, Cas now safely under an awning.

"Yes. My family lives in Michigan so I won’t be leaving.”

“Okay, cool. Well, good luck on finals, Cas. I’ll see you later?”

“Yes, I would like that,” Cas replied sheepishly.

Dean smiled and gave Cas one last pat on the shoulder before walking back the way they had come, holding his hand up in goodbye.

“See you later, Dean.”

 

**...**

 

The next week Cas found out he had gotten an A on his portfolio. In complete elation, he zoomed to open the door that had rung, about to go down to Dean’s door to tell him the good news. Dean must’ve beaten him to the punch because he was standing at the door to Cas’s dorm, a poorly wrapped present in hand.

“Oh! Hello, Dean. I was actually about to find you,” Cas played down the extremely happy look of surprise that for sure must had been on his face upon seeing Dean in his doorway. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Cas. I actually kinda got you something,” Dean shifted from foot to foot as he held out the gold wrapped present for Cas to take. Cas opened it without trying to rip the wrapping paper (college taught Cas the value of recycling) to find a brand new, dark blue umbrella.

“I know it’s not a white Christmas that you’re probably used to from Michigan,” Dean began quickly as Cas looked over his present. “But no one should go without one of these in Florida.”

“Does this mean you won’t share you umbrella with me anymore?” Cas joked, grateful for the gift. Gabriel had been a douche and broken his umbrella, so for Dean to get him one meant a lot.

“Well, like I said, any time,” Dean avoided Cas’s eyes, seemingly nervous. “But since we’re touching the subject, do you think you maybe wanna share in some ice skating today? With it being Christmas and all I’d figured you might want to.”

Cas looked at Dean, dressed in about as many layers as a naked mole rat, asking Cas out on a date for Christmas. “You’re gonna need at least a sweater.”

Dean beamed. “So is that a yes?”

“Yes, Dean, and I’m bringing my umbrella in case it rains.”

“‘Course. Then I’m not bringing mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is cardinalwrites if y'all wanna drop by and say hi :)


End file.
